Stay
by PacificRomance
Summary: I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?


It always worked like this.

I would lie in his arms and tensely watch the clock, waiting for it to happen. And just when I would begin to relax and let myself drift off to sleep, his phone would begin to vibrate on the nightstand.

He would be up in an instant, answering it before it could even ring twice. The conversations were always quick and hushed and as soon as they ended he always got out of bed and threw on whatever clothes were accessible. I think it is the one time when he puts zero thought into his outfit.

If he ever caught me watching him, he would almost look annoyed, "There is an emergency at the office," He'd say as he slipped on his coat, "I'll probably be working right through the night. I'll see you at dinner."

'An emergency at the office.' That was always his excuse, though we both knew he wasn't going to work. She called and he came running.

I don't know how long it had been like this; but it had been since before I met him four years earlier. I knew about her when we got involved. I didn't know who she was (I still don't), and I didn't know what kept them apart, but I knew that he loved her completely and I knew that he would always answer her call. I knew she would always come first.

It was foolish of me, really, to ever think that things would change.

At first I didn't mind. I thought with time I could prove that I was better, that I was the one who really loved him.

I was so naïve.

Once, I got upset when he tried to go. I yelled and cried and begged him to stay. I asked him why he let that selfish bitch continue to use him when he had me. I think that was the angriest I ever saw him. I quickly realized that putting her down would get me nowhere with him.

After we got married, I thought things would start to change. He knew I was in this for the long haul, and I thought he would tire of her games long before I got sick of his. I thought I would finally be able to give him whatever it was that he kept looking for with her.

Yet again, I was wrong.

But when he came home to find me standing in the foyer with my bags, it still hurt to see him almost looked relieved. I shouldn't have been surprised. From the moment we had slipped those rings on each other's fingers he seemed to look upon this whole arrangement as a mistake. In fact, I'd guess it was some desperate ploy to get her attention in the hope that she would finally take some action.

I guess I wasn't the only one who made some miscalculations in this relationship.

He raised his brow at me and my bags, "Going somewhere?" He asked, as if he wasn't fully aware of what I was doing.

"I can't take this anymore, Chuck. I thought I could, but I can't. I've given you my very best, I've given you everything, and yet she still gets the best of you. I don't know what you need to make you stay here, but frankly, I don't want to waste anymore time trying to figure it out."

He appeared to be rather annoyed, "You knew what you were getting into."

"You're right," I told him, "But I didn't realize it would be quite like this. I'm always alone. You can give me all that money can buy, but it is not really what I need. I'm sorry." I picked up my bags and turned once more to face him, "And just a piece of advice: I know you let her treat you like this because you just want her to be happy, however that might be achieved, and I get that, trust me, I do, but obviously whatever situation she is in is not leaving her fulfilled. So the next time she tries to kick you out, don't let her. Put up more of a fight. Make her let you stay."

His jaw tightened in one of his classic signs of discomfort, "It's not that simple."

I cracked a small smile and shook my head, "Love never is. If she's worth it, you just have to make it work."

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "Goodbye, Chuck."

…

A few weeks later, I saw the announcement in the paper: "Bass CEO Engaged to Former Princess of Monaco."

Of course. She was married to a fucking prince. Chuck sure liked to make things difficult for himself.

"Mr. Bass, whose wife of barely one year filed for divorce eight weeks ago, and Ms. Waldorf, who ended her own marriage last week, are old friends from high school who had a brief relationship when they were teenagers. When asked about the curious timing of the engagement, both parties refused to comment."

I know it might come as a shock, but I can honestly say that I was happy for him. He put her first for so long. He deserved to have her completely.

….

A/N: Again, the song that inspired this wasn't really about this, but I twisted it around and made it work. I'm not usually a country fan, but Sugarland's "Stay" gets me every time. Especially the music video. Ugh. Watch it.


End file.
